


Baby’s first earthquake

by FiliKiliRp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Earthquakes, Husbands, M/M, randomly in Seattle for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp/pseuds/FiliKiliRp
Summary: Jack’s all for a little bed shaking with Gabriel, but this wasn’t what he had in mind. Especially when he was actually trying to sleep.





	Baby’s first earthquake

Panic and shaking were the first things that registered in Jack’s mind as he was ripped from a dead sleep. He half sat up, the bed was still shaking. His mind was still half asleep and running on instinct alone. He felt the surge of adrenaline hitting his veins, preparing him for the upcoming battle - he slid his hand across the bed, latching around Gabriel’s wrist and his other hand went for the -

“It’s only an earthquake..” came the exhausted, sleep slurred voice next to him. It threw the single-minded focus out of place, jerking Jack back to the here and now

The bed had stopped shaking..

The blonde blinked and took a breath. He could still feel his heart racing from the adrenaline, a tightness still gripped his chest, squeezing his heart and ribs tightly. He looked to the dark figure in the bed next to him. Gabriel had hardly moved, he wasn’t even fazed. Sitting up fully, Jack rubbed at his gritty eyes and glanced to the alarm clock next to him, 2:51 AM. 

“You feel that?” His own voice was sleep rough, but it was tight with the fear of waking from a dead sleep from an unknown source..of course he knew what it was now, but 30 seconds ago?

“Mhm...almost a 5 pointer..” Gabriel drew in a deeper breath and shifted closer to his husband, he looped the arm Jack still hadn’t let go of over his lap, “It’s fine..”

“How can you tell?” 

A dark chuckle came up from the sleepy blanket monster, “We are so funny..” pure sass and sarcasm, but the arm briefly tightened, “Go back to sleep..”

Funny? Jack wasn’t trying to be funny, he was being serious. How could Gabriel- oh..

Fuck, he was dumb sometimes.

“Shit, I completely spaced-“

Jack stopped, cutting himself off as he tensed again. A weaker shaking had just started up before ending not long after. His eyes quickly perimeter swept the dark room for a threat, but there was none.

“Aftershock..” Gabriel sounded more awake now, “It’s fine.. we fine.” He reassured as he let his hand travel up Jack’s side to get his attention, “C’mon, lay down, just try and go back to sleep, we have to be up in a few hours.”

“The hell.. I didn’t know Seattle got earthquakes!” Jack whined as he leaned back down into Gabriel’s chest obediently, he wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, all but trying to hide against him.

“Course they do. They live on the Juan de Fuca fault line. It’s not constant like SoCal, but they do occasionally get some big ones.”

“Where do you -keep- this information?” Jack asked in an exasperated manner, he was not mentally awake enough for the walking encyclopedia that was Gabriel’s mind, but the response was another warm sounding chuckle and a soothing hand up his back.

“Your fine, Indy.” Gabriel reassured gently, “It’s not a big deal, it happens, we’re okay. Barely even heard the house settle. Everything’s fine.” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. 

The blonde felt a bit ridiculous for his reaction, but, he couldn’t remember ever being in an earthquake. He knew, on some level, that Indiana got them, but they were smaller, easily missed. They weren’t as noticeable if one didn’t pay attention. If it reached a 4.0, it was a big deal to them. But to Gabriel, he was able to pin point the first quake at almost a 5.0-

“How many earthquakes-“

“Too many to count and enough to know.” He sounded like he was on the verge of sleep again, “C’mon, just unclench and sleep.” 

Gabriel was right, it was fine. They were fine. 

Jack took a deep breath and sighed heavily before he finally closed his eyes. The surge of adrenaline was disappearing, the high alertness was fading. He felt the tension that had gripped his heart finally release and his muscles visibly unwound, “Okay..” he murmured as he took another deep breath and let the sureness and protection of Gabriel’s warm arms surround him as he drifted back to sleep.

Everything was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the actual earthquake that woke me up at 2:51 this morning. I realized no one had really wrote about it before and threw a little something together. Might delete later.
> 
> Ignore any weird spellings. It was done on my phone at 3 AM.


End file.
